Tales of Ash: Kanto Chronicles
by The Anime Sage
Summary: It is a few months before Ash's tenth birthday and he is excited about becoming a Pokemon trainer. However he helps and befriends a shiny Charmander before his journey. How will this change the course of his adventures to becoming a Pokemon master?
1. The Beginning of a Legend

Tales of Ash: Kanto Chronicles

**This story is adopted from FUN 2 KNOW. Hello everyone my name is The Anime Sage but please call me Sage. This is my first fanfic which I first adopted from FUN 2 KNOW, please visit his profile and stories. This is one of my many projects to which I hope to upload in the future. I really hope that people read and review because I thrive on positive comments. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon. All original ideas belong to me and if I did own Pokémon I would be glad to make the Legendaries look more awesome.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Pokedex**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend

In a world there are many wonderful and amazing creatures that roam it. These creatures are known as Pokémon. These Pokémon have special powers that are sought by humans to use in battles. In recorded history, there are a total of 17 different types of Pokémon. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses to one another. One of the most fascinating parts of Pokémon is that each individual region has their own legendary Pokémon. Legendary Pokémon are very powerful but also very rare. They almost never reveal themselves to a human unless they are of a pure heart and deemed worthy. Many people believe they may not exist since they are so rare.

Our story begins in a small town in the Kanto region known as Pallet Town. The day had just started and the sun was shining brightly as a flock of Pidgey flew by. Lying in the grass fields near the edge of pallet town was a 9 year old boy named Ash Ketchum. He had black messy hair, amber eyes that were filled with uncontained energy and two odd z-marks on his cheeks.

Ash was enjoying the perfect weather as the sun's rays beamed down at him. He thought of his soon to come birthday in just a few months. After all, when you turn 10 you're old enough to begin a Pokémon journey where he could travel to become a Pokémon trainer. His dream ever since he could remember was to become a Pokémon master and he just couldn't wait to start his journey when he turned 10.

His thoughts were broken to the rustling noise of the nearby bushes. A few moments later to Ash's amazement a Pokémon rose out the bushes. The Pokémon had an unusual gold color and was salamander-like with a tail that had a flame on its end. The salamander-like Pokémon stood up on two small legs and had a round head with bright blue eyes.

The Pokémon was known as a Charmander but not just any Charmander, a shiny one. Charmander took a few unsteady steps before collapsing. Ash gasped in shock before rushing over to the Pokémon to find that it was severely injured with cuts and bruises all over it, not only that but it had a metal collar around its neck.

When Ash tried to help Charmander it gave a weak growl. The Pokémon obviously had some bad experience with humans if the collar was any indication.

"It's ok Charmander I'm here to help you," Ash spoke in a soothing voice as to not give Charmander the impression that he was going to harm it. Thankfully it seemed to work as Charmander allowed Ash to help him.

Ash attempted to tear off the collar but to no avail. He found a nearby rock and began to smash it after a few hits the collar loosened enough to take it off. Ash knew he didn't have the knowledge or materials to heal Charmander so he decided to take it to someone he thought would be able to heal Charmander.

"Don't worry Charmander I know a place where you can get healed. It's not too far from here, so I'll carry you on my back."

Charmander looked uncertain at first but eventually conceded to let Ash carry him. A little later Ash had arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory, Professor Oak was a famous professor on his study of Pokémon and their relationship with humans and was also a kind and generous man. Ringing his doorbell it didn't take long for Oak to answer the door.

When Oak saw Ash and the injured Charmander he was shocked for a few moments until he saw Charmander's condition and quickly led Ash to the medical lab. Ash was forced to wait in the waiting rooms while Professor Oak worked on Charmander.

About an hour later Professor Oak emerged from the medical lab with a small smile. "Charmander will be fine, all his injuries have healed he should be up and about in a bit but shouldn't do anything strenuous for the rest of the day."

Ash let out a sigh of relief before smiling widely, happy that Charmander would be ok. "Though I must ask Ash do you how Charmander was injured?"

"I'm afraid I don't know professor. I found Charmander in his injured state, but there was also a collar on his neck. Thankfully I was able to get off." Ash spoke.

"Hmm it must have been Pokémon poachers attempting to sell Charmander," the professor mused his hand on his chin eyes screwed in thought, looking at Ash's confused expression Oak explained what Pokémon poachers were.

"A Pokémon poacher try to collect any rare or powerful Pokémon they find and sell them to the highest bidder who wishes to purchase the Pokémon," he spoke gravely.

Ash was appalled by what the poachers did. To him selling Pokémon like they were tools or property was disturbing. He saw Pokémon as more of a friend and family than a tool or slave.

Seeing Ash's slightly angered/sad mood, the professor decided to change the subject. "Well thankfully Charmander was able to escape for you to find him," he spoke with a much more cheerful tone.

As he finished Charmander came from the medical lab, quickly running up to Ash with a happy expression on his face.

"Hmm it seems as though Charmander has taken quite a liking to you." Professor Oak spoke as Ash pet Charmander on the head causing him to make small 'charr' noises.

"Since Charmander seems to have formed a bond with you from this ordeal maybe you should keep him. Charmander could even become your starter Pokémon since it is one of the three starter Pokémon. Not to mention it would solve the issue of me having to prepare another one since we were short one starter Pokémon." Oak finished

Ash stared at Charmander for only a moment before asking Charmander. "Hey Charmander how would you like to become my first Pokémon and come with me on a journey to become a Pokémon master?" he asked with a kind smile.

Charmander gave a loud 'charr' of acceptance. He had grown to like Ash so and was beginning to consider him a friend. Ash was practically jumping for joy, obviously happy that he had not only got a new friend but his first ever Pokémon.

While Ash and Charmander were celebrating Professor Oak got Ash a pokéball so he could officially catch Charmander. Ash accepted it gratefully and brought it up to Charmander who gently tapped the poke ball with his hand. The pokéball didn't even resist signifying Charmander's capture.

Ash then turned to the professor. He needed to know something that had been on his mind. "Hey professor I noticed that Charmander is a different colour than the usual one. Why does it have a different color scheme than a normal one?" Professor Oak took a thoughtful face before answering Ash's question. "Well you see this Charmander has a different colour than a normal one because it is a shiny Pokémon." Seeing Ash's confused expression he elaborated. "Shiny Pokémon are very rare and are said to be much stronger than a normal coloured Pokémon of its species." Ash seemed to have stars in his eyes after hearing that. Charmander could become a powerful Pokémon if trained well.

After saying his goodbyes and thanks to the professor, Ash ran back to his house. His mom would be wondering where he had been and he couldn't wait to tell her about Charmander.

A few months later…..

Ash and was rushing to meet the professor and he was late on an important day, the day where he would begin his journey. In the few months that Ash had acquired Charmander he had studied on many details pertaining Pokémon such as type advantages and beginner trainer books, as well as training a little with Charmander to improve his power before beginning his journey.

Ash figured that this may give him an edge since he didn't know too much on Pokémon besides the basic information. He even studied with professor oak for a while, learning many new things on Pokémon. Professor Oak used to be an elite trainer himself before becoming a Pokémon professor so he had some great advice on battling as well.

As he made it the professor's lab he saw his rival Gary Oak preparing to leave for his own journey while a group of people and his personal cheerleaders cheered loudly for him. Gary was a pretty smart kid himself being Professor Oak's grandson but he was also extremely arrogant, to borderline cocky.

"So Ash I see you finally made it although you're too late. There are no more Pokémon for you and if you'd have been on time you would've seen that I got the greatest one of the bunch." He said as he twirled a poke ball in his hand.

I just ignored his attitude but none the less I was curious to know which one he chose. "That's great which one did you end up choosing?" I asked as politely as I could with Gary. "That's none of your business and besides I've gotta begin my journey. Smell ya later Ashy boy." He teased as he hopped into the back of his car speeding away with his cheerleaders.

(Oh that Gary. One day I'll show him) I thought gritting my teeth.

Just then Professor Oak came out if his lab. "Ah Ash I see you finally decided to come." "Sorry about being late professor I slept in" Ash apologized sheepishly. "Well, all that matters is that you're here now so come with so I can give your basic trainer gear."

When we made it inside the lab Professor Oak gave Ash his items. "Here you are a few poke balls and a Pokédex to start your journey. The Pokédex is dubbed as Dexter and will give you all the information on Kanto's Pokémon. You can only carry 6 Pokémon at a time, so if you capture more they will be transported here. If you need them just call me at the nearest Pokémon centre and I'll switch one with one that you have."

"Thanks professor I'll try my best to become the greatest Pokémon master ever." Ash spoke passionately. Oak chuckled before wishing Ash good luck on his journey. Ash left the lab he saw his mom and a few other townspeople to see wish him luck on his journey.

"Ash honey I packed all the essentials I thought you would need for your journey." Ash's mom Delia spoke as she gave Ash a green backpack with a poke ball insignia on the centre front of it.

"Thanks mom I'll come visit you sometime okay?" "You better mister, and please take care of yourself while on your journey." She finished with slight tears coming down her eyes as she hugged him. After a few minutes of goodbyes Ash finally left to begin his journey.

Just when Ash was about to leave Pallet town, he heard a familiar voice shout to him. Looking back he saw Professor Oak running towards him. "Ash! I'm sorry to disturb the beginning of your journey but I need your help back at the Lab." he pleaded.

Ash, never to be one to leave someone who was in need of help quickly agreed. "What's the problem professor? I'll help you as best as I can." He spoke sincerely

"Well a Pikachu came near our labs electrical generator. It's messing with the electricity to the lab so we have no power. It must have been attracted by the electrical output the facility was giving off. If it damages the electricity from the generator then we'll lose power for the facility and possibly the whole town."

Knowing it would be bad for the professor's lab to lose its power they both hurried off to the lab. When they arrived at the generator they found a Pikachu biting on some cables absorbing a small amount of electricity. Ash released Charmander when he thought of testing his Pokedex out since he hadn't used it yet and now was as good time as any. Ash pointed his Pokedex at both Charmander and Pikachu.

Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon: It has electric sacs on both of its cheeks. If threatened it releases electric charges from the sacs.

Charmander the lizard Pokémon: From the time it's born, a flame burns at the end of its tail. Its life would end if it were ever to go out.

Sex: Male

Ability Blaze: When Charmander is severely injured its fire type attacks strength are multiplied.

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Flamethrower, Rage, Smokescreen.

"Alright Pikachu I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash challenged getting Pikachu's attention. It seemed slightly annoyed about being disturbed from a good electrical charge but also seemed eager to face Charmander.

Suddenly, Pikachu charged with a fast quick attack. Pikachu was pretty fast catching both Ash and Charmander off guard as Charmander was hit being pushed back. Pikachu prepared another quick attack. Ash wasn't going to underestimate Pikachu's speed this time. "Charmander use growl when Pikachu gets close, then use ember."

Charmander growled loudly at Pikachu stopping its assault then peppered it with a point blank ember sending it flying backwards. Pikachu managed to land on its feet and quickly used agility, creating afterimages as it got closer to Charmander. Ash had Charmander try to use scratch but Pikachu's speed was too fast. Pikachu used double team confusing Charmander, then charged and shot a thunderbolt hitting Charmander and causing a lot of damage.

"Charmander are you ok?" Ash asked concerned. Charmander nodded in acknowledgment still ready to fight. Pikachu used double team again to try to confuse Charmander but Ash was ready this time. "Charmander use flamethrower while spinning." Charmander shout a stream of fire out while spinning causing the flames to hit all the Pikachu images, hitting the real one as well.

When the flames cleared it showed Pikachu struggling to stand and a slightly panting Charmander. Ash was surprised that Pikachu was still standing, this Pikachu was pretty tough. A second later Pikachu collapsed from exhaustion. Ash took the time to throw a Pokéball. The ball twitched slightly but quickly made a 'Bing' sound signifying Pikachu's capture.

Ash heard clapping sounds next to him, it came from the professor. "Nicely done Ash, I must say I'm impressed. Congratulations on your captured Pokémon. Keep training your Pokémon properly and you'll become a great trainer someday." Ash blushed slightly at the praise saying goodbye to the professor again.

Ash decided to head towards Viridian first as Professor Oak suggested. As Ash came out of pallet town and towards the grassy fields he let both Pikachu and Charmander out so he could introduce himself and Charmander to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu my name's Ash and this is Charmander. We're on an adventure to see all kinds of new Pokémon and people. As well as making some new friends and family. Would you like to join us on our journey?" he asked kindly.

Pikachu saw how happy Charmander seemed to be and could see how pure hearted Ash was. After a few moments of thinking Pikachu gladly accepted with a cheerful 'Pika' making both Ash and Charmander happy that they had received a new friend and family member.

Ash was about to return Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged the Pokeball's beam. Pikachu seemed to dislike being inside a Pokéball so he let Pikachu stay outside while he sat on Ash's shoulder and Charmander elected to walked with them.

As they walked down the field, Ash scanned Pikachu for more info on its move and abilities.

Ability Static: Can sometimes cause paralysation if attacked by a physical move.

Sex: male

Moves: Thundershock, Tail whip, Quick attack, Agility, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave.

Ash smiled. Pikachu seemed to be pretty strong already but he could tell that he could still improve greatly. While Ash walked through the grassy field to Viridian, he saw a few Pokémon scurry by here and there. Some Sandshrew, Rattatta, and a few Spearow that he made sure to stay away from. He had heard of their easily angered temper and that it attacked if felt threatened. He knew he could handle a few but they always traveled in large groups.

Just then a small Pokémon flew near him on a tree branch. It was a Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Ash decided to catch it so he had Pikachu use thunderwave. The thunderwave struck the surprised Pidgey as it caused it to become paralysed. Throwing a pokéball, the ball wobbled around a bit before it glowed red and settled.

"Our family is getting bigger," He released the Pidgey and applied a paralyze heal.

"Welcome to the team buddy," The Pidgey called out to him flying around his head in a circle before settling on his shoulder. "Meet Charmander and Pikachu." The three happily conversed before Ash started making a small camp near some trees with Charmander helping. Ash let out his Pokémon to sleep outside for the night before falling asleep himself thus ending Ash's first day as a Pokémon trainer.

End

**I have revised this chapter so this it is free of many mistakes. Once again, thank you for the support, I appreciate it.**


	2. Confrontations and New Friends

Tales of Ash: Kanto Chronicles

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything from Gamefreak or Nintendo

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex**

Yo, this is my second chapter of the day, I hope you all like the story.

Chapter 2: Confrontation and New Friends

The sound of rain met Ash's ears when he awoke. He slowly got up rubbing his eyes. When he looked around he found his Pokémon still sleeping near Charmander since it was slightly cold and he was the closest thing they had to a heater. Ash peered outside to find that it was practically a downpour, so he decided he would just wait it out until the rain cleared.

While waiting for the rain to let up he went over the possible training methods for his Pokémon and how to properly feed and take care of them with some breeder tips. Just a few hours later the rain started to fade, letting the sun come out. Ash stood up to do some stretches while his Pokémon awoke.

Once they packed up the tent they prepared to leave, when suddenly Ash and his Pokémon heard what sounded like wings flapping. Looking up they saw something that they would never forget. They watched in silent awe as a huge bird with multiple colours flew over them. The bird sailed over a shinnying rainbow as it began to disappear from view.

Just before it left Ash managed to scan it with his Pokédex to see if Dexter knew something about the creature.

**Ho Oh the Rainbow Pokémon: Legends claim that this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-coloured wings.**

Ash couldn't believe it. He had heard stories of the legendary Ho Oh but never in his life did he think he would meet one, much less see one since they were so rare. He grew a look of determination in his eyes. To him it was a sign that he was heading in the right direction towards becoming a Pokémon master with renewed determination he headed towards Viridian.

Ash decided to visit the Pokémon center first to make sure his Pokémon didn't have any injuries. On his way to the Pokémon center he heard an announcement that spread throughout the city.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, we have reports of possible thieves in the area. Be on the lookout for any suspicious looking people," the announcement boomed.

'Thieves? That reminds me of the poachers that almost took Charmander,' he thought keeping his senses on alert if he spotted anyone suspicious looking. He returned all his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs except Pikachu since he hated being confined in one. This way he could make sure they weren't taken from him if he lost any of his Pokémon he would be devastated.

"Hey you hold it right there!" Turning around Ash saw a young woman with turquoise coloured hair and a police uniform on. "I haven't seen you around here before since some thieves have been spotted in the area I'm afraid I'll need to see your I.D," she demanded.

Figuring that she was just a police woman doing her job Ash pulled out his Pokedex. Professor Oak had told him that his Pokédex also served as his trainer I.D so he figured this would do.

"I'm Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide trainer Ash with advice on Pokémon and their training if lost I cannot be replaced." It finished as it showed a picture of Ash on the screen.

"Well your I.D is confirmed. Sorry about that. We've just been a little on edge because of these thieves." She spoke apologetically. "No problem I was just heading to the Pokémon center to make sure my Pokémon are in good condition." At this she perked up.

"I'm Officer Jenny and as an apology I can give you a ride to the center if you'd like" she asked. Quickly making up his mind he responded. "That would be great thank you." Little did he know he would regret that decision.

A few minutes later another young woman with light red hair wearing a nurse outfit heard the distant sound of an engine growing louder and louder, followed by a person's screams.

All of a sudden a motorcycle comes sliding into the center stopping at the front desk. "Officer Jenny what have I told you about storming in the center on your motorcycle. We have a drive way you know." The young nurse scolded.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I get carried away." Jenny said sheepishly. "I was just dropping of a trainer who wanted to get there Pokémon checked in." she finished pointing at Ash and Pikachu who seemed to be about to throw up.

"Speed demon," Ash murmured while Pikachu gave a sick cha of agreement. "That Pikachu doesn't look so good. Why don't you hand me your Pokémon, I'll make sure there up to full health in no time," she spoke sincerely. Ash handed her his Pokémon before thanking Officer Jenny as she left the center.

While he was waiting to receive his Pokémon he decided to give Professor Oak a call. A few rings later the professor answered.

"It's great to see you made it to Viridian City Ash. The other trainers made it there safely as well. I knew you could handle yourself just fine. I even made a bet with Gary a million poke dollars that you'd catch at least one Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian," he exclaimed excitingly.

"Yeah I captured a Pidgey on my way here," Ash confirmed making the professor happy that he won he'd won the bet. Ash couldn't help but smirk knowing that Gary had lost the bet. Suddenly Ash remembered something he wanted to know for a while.

"Oh by the way professor, this morning after the rain stopped I saw the legendary Ho Oh," Ash exclaimed. The professor's eyes widened. "Ash, are you certain? There haven't been sightings of the legendary Ho Oh in many years," he sounded slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, I'm sure; I managed to get a quick scan of it on my Pokédex before it flew away."

"Can you transfer the information from your Pokédex to my lab Ash," he pleaded. Ash smiled, he knew the professor loved to learn new things about Pokémon.

Professor Oak looked at the information gob smacked. It was hard to believe Ash had seen the legendary Pokémon, especially so soon at the start of his journey. "Ash, I must say I'm surprised. Most people don't even see a legendary Pokémon their whole lives. It is said that they only show themselves to people they deem worthy and that are pure hearted," he spoke amazed.

Suddenly Oak smelt something burning. " Ah! My pizza! Sorry Ash but we'll talk later thank you again for the data and good luck.

The video feed ended just as Nurse Joy came back.

" Here are your Pokémon young man. They're all fully healed. Please don't hesitate to visit us or another Pokémon center if you are in need of Pokémon medical attention."

"Thanks you Nurse Joy," Ash said gratefully.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Attention citizens of Viridian. Our sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to Pokémon thieves if you have a Pokémon in your possession exercise extreme caution!"

Two Pokéballs came crashing down the ceiling's glass and released two Pokémon. One was a purple snake while the other was a floating purple meatball that started spraying the area with smoke. When the smoke started to clear it showed a woman with long scarlet hair, a man with purple hair, and a Meowth. The man and woman both had a black and white uniform with a large red 'R' on the front of their uniforms.

"To protect all worlds from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce our evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Who are you people?" demanded Ash with Pikachu already at his side, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"We are Team Rocket and were here for this Pokémon center's Pokémon. For we seek rare and valuable Pokémon," the one now known as James spoke.

"You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon," Nurse Joy put in, hoping it would convince them to leave.

"That may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised if we found some Pokémon gems among the junk," the other known as Jessie shot back.

"I will not let you take these injured Pokémon, they already have someone to take care of them," Ash proclaimed while Pikachu readied itself for battle.

"Isn't that cute, the boy thinks he can tell us what to do," Jessie sneered

"Meowth, then lets squash him!" Meowth squeaked. Ash released Charmander from his pokéball.

"What a rare Charmander I bet if we can steal it for the boss, we'll get a promotion," Jessie giggled. Ash's face was a mask of anger at her announcement.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Pikachu responded with sparks coming out his cheeks.

"Charmander?" Charmander's tail flame fired up in determination.

"Koffing, attack with tackle."

"Ekans, use bite."

"Pikachu use thundershock on Ekans!" Ash called. "Charmander, Ember on Koffing."

Pikachu fired a powerful thundershock that struck Ekans, Charmander peppered Koffing with tiny balls of fire who suddenly blew up and pushed Ekans back towards Team Rocket electrocuting them all when it stopped they were all a little crispy.

"Alright Charmander use Flamethrower, Pikachu fire Thunderbolt, full power!" he shouted. "Pikaaaa chuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he fired off a massive thunderbolt which struck them again. "Charrrr!" Charmander cried as a burst of fire launched towards them, only this time except for tiny balls of flame there was a stream of fire, which caused a massive explosion that not only blew Team Rocket away but a large portion of the Pokémon center as well.

Next morning…..

After the events at the Pokémon center, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny both thanked Ash for getting rid of Team Rocket although, Ash apologized for blowing up a large portion of the center. Nurse Joy told Ash to not worry since he saved the entire center's Pokémon.

Ash was told that the quickest way to get to the next town for his first gym battle was going through the Viridian Forest. The forest was known for housing many bug Pokémon, and Ash was excited to try and catch some.

Not too long after going through the entrance to the forest Ash tripped and fell to the floor.

(Ow… what did I trip on) he thought turning around surprised to find a caterpillar like Pokémon. The Pokémon seemed unharmed and appeared to be looking at Ash and the other Pokémon curiously. Ash pulled out Dexter.

**Caterpie the worm Pokémon: Its small feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to easily climb slopes and walls.**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot**

"Sorry about that Caterpie, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," Ash apologized. Caterpie tilted its head to the side before slowly crawling towards Ash, snuggling his leg. "Well you're a friendly little guy aren't you?" Ash chuckled. "Hey I just thought of something. How would you like to join me on my journey caterpie?" he asked. Caterpie looked to Pikachu and Charmander who seemed happy to be Ash's Pokémon. Quickly making up his mind Caterpie accepted.

Ash brought up a spare Pokeball for Caterpie, tapping it on the head and capturing it. He stared at the Pokeball for a few seconds before releasing Caterpie out again. "Welcome to the team Caterpie. Hop on my shoulder," he said lowering his arm for the small worm who happily obliged.

When Ash spotted a nice clear area, he decided to set up camp there. Thinking about training his Pokémon, he had a surprise to motivate them even further so releasing all his Pokémon. They lined up prepped for training.

"Alright today is going to be our first training session, this is our first step to becoming the A-team, the team that will beat the elites," Ash said with passion, determination filled their eyes. "We will be the very best that will surpass even the Legendaries and that means the same for the trainer."

His Pokémon all looked in shock at their trainer. He started setting up practice dummies and targets for his Pokémon and camp while his Pokémon all started getting warmed up as Ash finished setting up his camp he heard some cries sound out near him towards his left. Running towards the sound he was surprised to find that Scyther and a male Nidoran were fighting over a cache of oran berries. Ash was wondering why he didn't see too many Pokémon on his way in the forest. The Scyther must've scared them off; it was unusual to see a Scyther in the forest since they were usually found in the safari zone in Kanto.

The Nidoran fought hard but the Scyther had won their bout and was about to finish Nidoran off with a slash from its scythes.

Thinking fast Ash spun in to action and called out Pidgey to intercept Scyther. Pidegy managed to successfully ward off Scyther's attack while Ash went to the injured Nidoran's side.

Scyther seemed surprised at Ash's sudden appearance but didn't back down from the new challenge. Scyther rushed Pidgey with impressive speed on par with Pikachu's and prepared to use furry cutter.

"Pidgey dodge it quick!" Ash shouted. Pidgey frantically dodged Scyther's furry cutter but was having difficulty matching Scyther's speed.

Ash gritted his teeth, he knew Pidgey had a disadvantage on the ground and had to act fast. "Pidgey grab Scyther's scythes with your feet." As Scyther swung his scythes down Pidgey managed to catch them with her talons, firmly gripping them so Scyther couldn't move them.

"Now use gust attack at point blank," Ash commanded using the opening. Pidgey rapidly fluttered its wings blowing a strong gust at Scyther who was blown back into a tree, cracking the tree in the process. Since it was also a super effective move Scyther received a lot of damage.

Ash thought the match was over but to his amazement Scyther got up, although it looked worse for wear. Pidgey also appeared to be a bit tired though not as much as Scyther. The two stared each other down until Pidgey started glowing.

Ash watched in silent fascination as he watched Pidgey grow in size until her body stopped glowing to reveal a larger and leaner bird with a reddish head-crest coming out of the top of its head.

**Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon: It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.**

**New Moves: Whirlwind, Wing attack.**

"Great job Pidgeotto you evolved!" Ash complimented while Pidgeotto gave a loud caw in response. "Let's finish this, use Wing attack!" Pidgeotto swooped in with great speed while extending its wings outward for the attack.

Scyther mimicked Pidgeotto dashing with its scythes spread out, showing that it knew Wing attack as well. Both Pokémon charged with everything they had as this was sure to be their last bout. Unfortunately for Scyther, it was more injured and Pidgeotto had just evolved giving it new strength. With that Pidgeotto broke through Scyther's attack sending it to the floor.

For a few moments Scyther struggled to get up but eventually passed out from exhaustion. Ash threw a Pokéball at the fallen Scyther, capturing it with no other problems. "Nice job Pidgeotto take a rest," Ash smiled as he returned the bird Pokémon.

Ash turned his attention to the injured Nidoran, who seemed pretty docile for a wild Pokémon. "Your wounds don't look too serious but I have a few spare potions to help heal them. You'll feel a slight stinging sensation, is this ok?" Ash asked.

Nidoran gave a small nod allowing Ash to administer the potion to its wounds. Nidoran winced slightly as the potion made contact with the wounds, but the pain quickly faded as did most of the wounds. In its appreciation Nidoran jumped onto Ash's lap and nuzzled his chest making Ash chuckle.

"You're a cheerful one. Hey wanna join my team, it's always nice to have another friend," he asked cheerfully. Nidoran gave an enthusiastic shout that sounded like a yes in Ash's book so he brought out an empty Pokéball. Nidoran gently touched the Pokéball which captured it without any struggle. Looking at the pile of oran berries, he grabbed half of the pile before leaving the other half for the Pokémon in the forest.

He let out all of his Pokémon so they would get to know one another more while he made lunch. His mom had taught him a few tips on cooking human and Pokémon food insisting that it may come in handy, which it had.

An hour later Ash and all his Pokémon were eating their food while chatting with each other, well Ash mostly just watched them talk with each other since he couldn't speak their language. Everyone got along just fine, even Scyther and Nidoran. Although at first they was some tension between them from their previous dispute, they quickly got over it and became friends. Ash took his time to scan his new friends.

**Scyther the mantis Pokémon: With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.**

**Sex: male**

**Ability Swarm: when Scyther's health is low, its bug type attacks strength is multiplied by 1.5.**

**Moves: Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Pursuit, False Swipe, Agility, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter.**

Ash whistled, impressed at the list of moves Scyther knew.

**Nidoran** ** Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.**

**Sex: male**

**Ability Poison Point: When a Pokémon makes contact with Nidoran, it has a 30% chance of being poisoned.**

**Moves: Peck, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Horn Attack**

"First we will run 10 laps around this clearing, Pidgeotto you will fly 15 laps since you can fly then we will have sparring and target practice," he announced. Taking his jacket and pulling his hat back, he started running as well. After they finished running, he directed Charmander, Caterpie and Pikachu to the target practice while he helped Nidoran and Pidgeotto with an agility course.

He showed Scyther an instructional video on blade technique. Scyther followed with rapt attention as he copied the moves. Starting slow and with correcting his techniques before he started becoming fast and precise with his moves.

By the end of the day, the targets had bits of scorch marks and silk shots hanging. Nidoran and Pidgeotto laid on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Even after the video ended, Scyther was still practicing his moves but with the speed of an experienced swordsman.

Ash called for dinner, all his Pokémon cheered. After dinner was done, everyone clocked out

During the night when everyone was asleep Caterpie gazed at the stars in the night sky. It was always his dream ever since he was a hatchling to evolve and become a Butterfree so he could fly in the sky. With Ash's training and encouragement, he just knew he would achieve his dream soon. He stayed there for a few more hours watching the occasional Butterfree fly by before falling asleep.

Next morning….

Ash got to work on more training his Pokémon for the upcoming gym.

After reviewing all the current moves of his Pokémon, Ash searched for possible moves to teach them and methods of increasing their stats as well. The list of moves surprised him. All his Pokémon could learn moves that would definitely help them in the future.

"Alright Pidgeotto and Scyther, I want you two to practice mock battle each other to increase both your stamina and speed since you to are our main speedsters besides Pikachu."

"Also Dexter says that you can learn sword dance Scyther, this will improve your technique that could definitely come in handy in battles since it will raise your attack. Pidgeotto , I also want you to try learning feather dance as well. It's fairly similar to sword dance but instead of increasing your own attack stats, it decreases your opponents."

"Pikachu and Nidoran, I want you two to practice dig. This can help us against rock type Pokémon, especially since that's the type of Pokémon the next gym has."

"Caterpie you can keep working on your string shot's aim, and later we can have a mock battle for you to gain help you gain experience. I heard bug type Pokémon usually grow quickly."

"Charmander I want you to work on metal claw which is a steel type move. This can help give us an edge when you face a rock type Pokémon."

"I'll be supervising each of you to help you guys if you need it. Are you guys ready?" All the Pokémon gave an enthusiastic shout before beginning their training.

Pidgeotto and Scyther continuously attacked each other in the sky, sometimes near hits that missed by inches sometimes clashing. Pikachu and Nidoran practiced digging holes as fast as they could, and Charmander continuously slashed his claws at a nearby tree to perfect metal claw. I threw leaves and small rocks in the air for Caterpie to practice his precision with it.

Ash started his own training program, he ran laps around the small clearing, doing 30 push ups, sit ups and jumping jacks. He found a river where he went for a refreshing swim and got more water for camp.

At night where the other Pokémon were sleeping, Scyther silently went to the river and continued practicing in the water, his blades going through the water and occasionally a few slash marks on a tree.

Five days later….

Ash finally emerges from the Viridian Forest after finishing his training. His body started to develop some muscle and he had an air of confidence around him. He took in the sights of Pewter City which didn't look too impressive. Maybe it was because the city was known for their rocks and boulders which would explain its bland look.

He thought of all the training his Pokémon went through. They had all gotten stronger, but the one who changed the most of the lot was caterpie, or now known as Butterfree. Caterpie had first evolved during training into Metapod. Then he evolved again later as Ash battled the passing trainers in the forest. They were all beginners like him, but the experiences from the battles definitely help his Pokémon perfect their skills.

Ash continued his trek towards Pewter City eager to face his first gym battle.

End

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story, updates depends on my schedule. Please, follow, favourite and review.**


	3. Heart of the Underdog

Tales of Ash: Kanto Chronicles

To answer the reviews I got, yes I will evolve most of Ash's Pokémon to their final form but that won't happen until we are halfway through the story.

My thanks to the people who have viewed my story, to the people who have followed and favorite it. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon. All rights go to Gamefreak and Nintendo. If I did I would have made the Pokemon use more than four moves.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Pokédex**

Chapter 3: Heart of the Underdog

Before heading to the gym Ash checked his Pokémon in at the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy can you take a look at my Pokémon for me?" Ash asked kindly. "Why yes young man, it is my job. They'll be ready shortly. In the meantime have you seen the poster over there on the wall?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't. Is there a special event going on?"

"Yes there is. Recently Pewter City has started holding a small tournament for Pokémon trainers to compete in. The details of the tournament are on the poster. If you're interested in participating then make sure to register here at the center by tomorrow," with that said she excused herself to take care of Ash's Pokémon.

Intrigued at the chance to compete in a tournament and test the strength of his Pokémon Ash made his way to the poster.

'Hmm…. Seems I need to earn a boulder badge from Pewter City's gym to qualify for the tournament. 1v1 battles and first place prize is a Pokémon egg huh. Well this will be a good chance to practice for the Indigo League tournament and win a mystery Pokémon egg as well,' he thought.

After getting his Pokémon healed up he headed straight for the gym. The gym took the appearance of a large rock, go figure. As Ash reached the door he started getting nervous, this was after all his first gym battle. He turned to Pikachu who gave him an encouraging gesture which helped Ash gain more confidence.

Steeling the rest of his nerves Ash opened the doors. Walking inside Ash immediately saw how dark it was.

"Hello is anyone here?" he called.

"Who goes there?" someone spoke as a light flashed on revealing a young man sitting cross legged on a rock. The man appeared to have light brown skin while wearing a green vest, with an orange shirt underneath, and brown pants.

"Are you by chance Brock the gym leader of Pewter City? If so my name's Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you for the boulder badge." Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Yes I am, and I accept your challenge. Since this is an official match there will be special rules to follow." Brock spoke in a slightly monotone voice as if he had said it countless times before.

"What are this gym's rules?" Ash asked curiously

"We will use two Pokémon each. The challenger may substitute Pokémon while I cannot. Do you understand?" drawled slightly.

Ash nodded in confirmation while Brock snapped his fingers causing both sides of the room to close in when they combined they formed a field filled with rocks and boulders.

Brock jumped down from the rock he sat on while a person who looked similar to Brock stood on the middle as referee. Ash looked to the stands off to the side to see a group of kids who all looked similar to Brock as well.

"Must be his siblings," Ash mused.

Brock pulled out a Pokéball, "Let the match begin. Go Geodude!" Brock called sending out a rock like Pokémon with two arms attached to it body. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex.

**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.**

Twirling thePokéball in his hand, Ash threw it on the field. "I choose you Nidoran!" out came the small poison Pokémon. "Alright Geodude let's start with rock throw." Geodude began chucking small boulders at Nidoran.

"Nidoran dodge" Ash called as Nidoran scrambled to avoid the oncoming rocks. Brock saw that Geodude couldn't hit Nidoran with his low speed so he called for a rollout.

"Geo!" the small boulder Pokémon shouted as it put is arms together to form a ball, charging at Nidoran with decent speed.

"Nidoran dig" Ash called. Nidoran immediately dug a hole avoiding Geodude's charge against him. Geodude stopped to look frantically for Nidoran.

"Come out and use double kick" ash called. Nidoran appeared behind Geodude and slammed both its legs into the rock Pokémon's back. Geodude gave a cry of pain as it sailed into a nearby rock denting the rock in the process.

"Now poison sting" Ash shouted as Nidoran shot an array of small whitish purple needles from his mouth. Brock was surprised, the kid looked to be a beginner but he was also relentless when it came to battling. He needed to step up his game.

"Geodude defence curl quickly!" Geodude got up and put his arms in front of his face while glowing a faint white/silver. When the poison sting connected they just harmlessly bounced off Geodude's body.

"Now use mega punch," Brock called. Geodude rushed at Nidoran nailing him in the face knocking him away into a rock.

'_Man that Geodude has an incredible defence. I gotta get passed that_,' Ash thought as he gritted his teeth. He was in trouble, both Pokémon seemed worn down but Nidoran appeared to be more tired. It was after all still young so it didn't have as much experience as Geodude.

"We can do this Nidoran I believe in you!" Ash encouraged hoping Nidoran could find the strength to win this match. Seeing Ash's faith in itself Nidoran gained more determination and promised itself that it wouldn't waste all of its training in the forest.

Nidoran started glowing while its body morphed into a larger version of itself but much more powerful looking. Ash looked in surprise at his evolved Nidoran until he scanned it with Dexter.

**Nidorino the poison pin Pokémon: It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.**

**New Moves: Horn attack, Poison jab**

"Alright Nidorino lets end this. Use focus energy follow it up with poison jab!" Ash shouted enthusiastically.

"Geodude use focus punch!" Brock retaliated.

Geodude's right hand glowed white while Nidorino's horn glowed a dark purple colour. Both Pokémon charged each other shouting with everything they had. Once they came into contact a small explosion occurred, obscuring both trainers' vision.

When the debris cleared it showed a panting Nidorino standing over an unconscious Geodude. "Geodude is unable to battle, Nidorino wins the first match." The referee declared.

"Great job Nidorino! Just one more now," Ash cheered

"I must say I'm surprised Ash. You may be a beginner trainer, but your battling strategy is well beyond your years. And from what I've seen so far you've trained and bonded with your Pokémon well." Brock praised making Ash beam at the compliments.

Brock then assumed a serious face again. "But this match isn't over yet. I still have another Pokémon." He stated as he pulled another Pokeball out.

Ash stood anxiously waiting for Brock's next Pokémon. "I choose you, Go Onix!" Brock threw the Pokeball on the field releasing the largest Pokémon Ash had ever seen in his small amount of time as a trainer.

Onix's looked like large chunks of rocks connected together in a serpent like matter with a sharp rock sticking on the top of its head. For a moment Ash gaped at the appearance of Onix, but quickly regained his composure.

**Onix the rock snake Pokémon: Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.**

"I know you're tired Nidorino, but this is our chance to weaken Onix," Ash thought

"Don't let his size intimidate you Nidorino you can do this!" Ash encouraged getting an enthusiastic roar from Nidorino. "Alright let's start with focus energy, then poison sting."

"Onix use defence curl, then counter with rock slide" Brock ordered. Onix protected itself with its large tail deflecting the poison sting attack. It then let out a huge roar as it slammed its tail on the ground sending a shower of rocks at Nidorino.

"Quick dig underground!" Ash shouted. He knew Nidorino wouldn't survive from that attack if it hit. Brock smirked calmly.

"Onix chase after Nidorino and send it back up" Brock spoke.

Ash's eyes widened, he fell for Brock's trap. "Tunnel back up quick Nidorino!" Ash shouted desperately. Unfortunately for Nidorino, Onix was much faster as its body was practically made for digging. Onix crashed back up the ground sending Nidorino hurtling in the air.

"Now use bind," Brock said finishing his assault. Nidorino was firmly enveloped by Onix's large tail. Nidorino tried to escape, but the harder he tried the more pressure Onix put on his hold causing Nidorino pain in the process.

Ash helplessly watched as Nidorino was in pain. He was about to forfeit Nidorino's match until he heard Onix growl in pain.

"Onix what's wrong!" Brock called in confusion

'_What's going on how was Onix damaged…. Of course! Nidorino's ability poison point_,' Ash thought figuring it out.

"Nidorino this is our chance to injure Onix, use poison sting repeatedly." Ash calmly called gaining control of the match again. Nidorino shot a torrent of needles at Onix who grimaced in pain. Normally poison sting wouldn't be so affective, but since Onix was currently poisoned and hit repeatedly by the attack at close range it was doing quite some damage.

"Onix end this now with slam!" Brock shouted. He knew he needed to end the match now before Onix received any more damage. Onix roared again as it raised Nidorino higher in the air before slamming it down hard on the ground knocking Nidorino unconscious immediately.

"Nidorino is unable to battle. Onix is the winner." The referee called.

Ash rushed out to the field to make sure Nidorino was ok. "You did a great job Nidorino. Not only did you beat one of Brock's Pokémon, but you were able to injure Onix as well. You did great for our first gym battle, now take a long rest," he spoke soothingly returning Nidorino.

"Alright then, it's your turn. Show him your power Charmander!" Ash shouted throwing a Pokéball out on the field. Charmander came out with a loud growl.

Brock was again surprised. Not many challengers used fire types against him. But he knew better than to underestimate Ash now, especially since it was also a shiny Charmander.

"I have to end this fast before Onix faints from the poison," Brock thought as his mind raced for a quick way to finish the match.

"Onix use rockslide," Onix again slammed his tail to the ground hurtling rocks at Charmander. "Use ember on the rocks to send them back" Ash called calmly.

Charmander fired basketball-sized fireballs at them causing a small explosion with the rock pelting Onix and a huge amount of smoke to obscure the field.

The smoke dissipated to reveal Onix with scorch marks from the embers and no Charmander.

"Where's Charmander?" Brock looked around before his eyes widened. "Underground!"

"Now Charmander, Metal Claw," He burst from the ground with glowing claws striking Onix with an uppercut. Onix was flung in the air from the blow.

"Flamethrower, full power!" Ash commanded while Charmander was in mid-air. Charmander reared his head back and unleashed a torrent of fire towards Onix.

"Onix, send it back with screech!" Onix snapped his head back and roared, loudly. The roar was so powerful, the sound and wind of it sent the fire back at Charmander while Ash covered his ears from the loud screech. Charmander was struck by his own attack and was sent tumbling across the field.

"End this with Slam," Brock commanded wanting to finish the match before Brock fainted from exhaustion.

Ash, seeing no time to dodge, quickly called Charmander to block the tail. The tail connected to Charmander as he was slammed against a boulder, leaving a Charmander-sized dent on it.

"No Charmander!" Ash watched with worried eyes as Charmander wasn't moving.

"Its ove-," Brock was cut off when he saw a flicker of movement. Charmander got off the ground panting heavily with one eye closed.

"Charmander, can you keep going?" Ash's voice was full of concern and worry. Charmander nodded as he was panting lessened.

"Alright let's go," Ash's face of worry was replaced with determination that was mirrored by Charmander. Brock's face was impassive as he studied the duo and smiled lightly.

"Ok Onix let's go, Rockslide," Onix bellowed as he slammed his tail against the earth as a hail of boulders rained down on the field.

"Dodge the boulders and use Metal Claw if the rocks get to close," Charmander once again jumped into the fray.

"Char!" A boulder was reduced to pebbles as Metal Claw crushed it. Dodging the volley of boulders, he either jumped to the side or smashed it.

"Onix, Wrap Charmander!" Brock called out. Onix slithered towards Charmander and encircled the small lizard Pokémon.

"Now, jump and use smokescreen!" Obeying his order Charmander unleashed a black ball that burst into a cloud of thick black smoke, leaving the area covered in smoke.

"Grab onto Onix's face with Metal Claw and use Flamethrower," Charmander's claws glowed a dull silver and attached itself onto Onix, hurting him at the same time with the steel-type move. Grinning evilly, he opened his maw and unleashed his power on Onix's face. Roaring in pain, he tried to shake off him off but Charmander's grip was still strong before he at last fainted from exhaustion, pain, and poison.

Silence took the room for a few moments until the silence was broken by the referee. "Onix is unable to battle. Charmander wins. Challenger Ash is the winner of this gym match."

Ash was silent for a moment before he and Charmander erupted into cheers, their victory dance was broken when Brock decided to cut in. "Ash you have shown me that you are not only a great battle strategist, but have a strong bond with your Pokémon. You have shown me your Pokémon's rock-hard determination. It is my pleasure to award you the Boulder Badge." He spoke in an approving matter.

Ash gladly took the badge which was plain looking octagon in a silver coating. "Though, before you leave I must ask you something important." Brock said with hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure what is it?" Ash asked with childlike curiosity

"Well I was wondering if you'd allow me to be your traveling partner. I've actually always wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder, not a gym leader." Brock said with passion about his dream. "What about the gym? Who will take care of it while you're gone? Ash questioned.

"I only filled in for my father who has been on his journey. He just came back today so this was actually my last battle as gym leader."

"Well I'd be glad to have you aboard Brock. It's always more fun to travel with friends." Ash smiled which Brock smiled back glad that Ash accepted him a traveling partner.

"I'll be participating in Pewter's Pokémon tournament tomorrow, so I won't be leaving until then. Is that ok?" Ash asked

"No problem I still have to help my dad get situated back in with taking care of my other siblings so we've got time."

"Before you go, is it okay if you can take a picture of me and my Pokémon in front of the gym?" Ash asked jovially.

"Sure," Brock took the Pokédex from Ash and set it on camera mode. Ash was with Nidorino and Charmander holding the gym badge and a megawatt grin plastered on his face.

Next Morning…

Ash went to the tournaments location which was a small stadium. There he saw a good number of trainers, though not too many. After all you had to beat Brock to qualify for the tournament so they all must have been pretty strong.

After signing up Ash waited for his round to begin. When the time came he was called up for the first round. His opponent looked be a kid slightly older than himself, around 12 or so.

"This will be a 1v1 Pokémon battle of Ash from Pallet Town vs. Nicholas from Cerulean City. Challengers choose your Pokémon." The referee called.

"Poliwhirl I choose you!"

"Hmm looks like a water Pokémon. Let's see what Dexter has on it," Ash thought as he scanned Poliwhirl.

**Poliwhirl the Tadpool Pokemon: Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle.**

"Alright then you're up Butterfree!" Ash shouted

"You may begin!" the referee spoke.

"Alright let's start off with bubble Poliwhirl!"

"Dodge and then poison powder" Ash called while Butterfree fluttered his wings as it sprayed a shower of purple dust on Poliwhirl. "Use Bubblebeam to disable the poison powder" Nicholas shouted. Poliwhirl rapidly shot blue bubbles from its hands at the powder. The water in the attack evaporated the poison powder before it could take effect.

"Now use Water Gun and aim for Butterfree's wings" Nicholas smirked as Butterfree frantically dodged the water gun attacks.

Ash knew he couldn't let Butterfree's wings get hit by water so he had to think of something fast. Suddenly Ash had a light-bulb moment. "Use confusion to send the water gun back at Poliwhirl!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed as it stopped the water gun in midair and sent it back with twice its force. The water gun nailed Poliwhirl dead center but it only pushed it back, though that was all the opening Ash needed.

"Now use supersonic" Ash said calmly. Butterfree's eyes glowed slightly again as it made a low screeching sound that nailed Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl started seeing stars lazily moved around in small circles clearly confused.

"Snap out of it Poliwhirl. Try using hypnosis." Nicholas tried in vain as Poliwhirl didn't listen and even hurt itself.

"Finish it with confusion," Ash finished. Poliwhirl was surrounded in psychic power as it floated in the air until Butterfree smashed it into the ground hard. Poliwhirl was instantly knocked unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Winner of the first round is Ash from Pallet Town." The referee declared.

Both trainers thanked their Pokémon before they meet in the middle to shake hands as a show of good sportsmanship. Eventually Ash battled his way to the final round, though it was tough. He had a few close calls throughout his battles, but in the end he made it.

"The final round of the Pewter City Tournament will be Robert from Fuchsia City vs. Ash from Pallet Town. As you know this is a 1 on 1 battle with the winner receiving a Pokémon egg. Trainers choose your Pokémon." The referee spoke

"Scyther, you're up" Ash called.

"Beedrill, I choose you" Robert called. Ash had seen his fair share of the poison bee Pokémon in the Viridian Forest but this one looked well trained.

"Let the match begin."

"Beedrill start with agility, and then switch to Twin Needle"

"Scyther match Beedrill with your own agility and use furry cutter."

With fast speeds both Pokémon lunged at each other. They furiously clashed with each other, scythes met stingers. Both Pokémon seemed to be at a standstill, neither could get the edge on the other.

"Gain the advantage with rage" Robert ordered wanting to get an edge over Ash. Beedril's skin colour had a tint of red in it as it relentlessly started to hammer at Scyther's defence. Ash knew that rage's strength grew the longer it was used and that Scyther couldn't hold Beedrill for too long, so he had to change tactics.

"Scyther split with double team, then use sword dance!"

Just as Beedrill was about to breakthrough Scyther's defence Scyther split into several copies of itself around Beedrill. Scyther and his copies then began to twirl as his body gave a slight glow.

"Pin missile now!" Robert said through gritted teeth, displeased that he missed his chance to end the match. Beedrill shot a barrage of missiles from its needles at all the Scyther copies.

"Scyther weave around it with Agility and use Quick Attack followed by Air Slash," Ash called.

With excellent speed and grace, Scyther managed to pass through both the missiles and Beedrill's defence, much to Robert and Beedrill's shock. Dashing forward, Scyther pushed Beedrill back with the blunt side of his scythe and pulled his scythes back and in a blur stabbed forward. Beedrill was barely able to fly dipping down to the ground.

"Now finish it with wing attack" Ash said victoriously. Beedrill couldn't react in time so it was struck to the ground hard which dealt a lot of damage since it was a super effective move.

Beedrill weakly struggled to get up but quickly fell down with swirls in its eyes. "Beedrill is unable to battle. Scyther is the winner and Ash from Pallet Town wins the final round and Pewter City Tournament." The referee called.

Ash cheered with Scyther and thanked him for his hard work. Scyther smirked, happy that he won the sword bout so to speak. Ash was given the mysterious Pokémon egg which he carefully took as to not accidently drop it, as well as a medal, proof that he won this tournament. The egg was mostly brown with a sand-colored zigzag pattern across the middle. Just from touching the egg Ash could feel the life source inside of it as well as the warmth it gave off.

Seeing that there were a few hours before the sun was to come down Ash decided to shop for a few things that he was sure to need later. Ash made it to the Pokemart and bought a number of healing potions, another set of Pokéballs, and full heals to heal any status problems for his Pokémon. Ash knew that these items were definitely essential, especially if his Pokémon were critically injured somehow and couldn't reach the center in time.

After paying the man Ash made his way to the Pokémon center where he gave all his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and had his Pokémon egg was safely placed in an incubator. Ash called up Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor I won the Boulder Badge," Ash proudly showed off his badge. "Professor, I was wondering if you could send some info on taking care of Pokémon, technology and sword techniques, I captured a Scyther a while ago and he seems to be really into it."

"Sure Ash put the Pokédex in the slot and I'll send the data."

Next morning…..

Ash met Brock at the front of the center. After getting all of his Pokémon and gear, they set off to their next destination. Brock had suggested they go to Cerulean City where the next gym was held there. To get there they needed to pass through Mt. Moon which Ash was eager to see what Pokémon were held there.

And so both companions set off for Mt. Moon. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.

End

* * *

**Please follow, favorite and review. If you have any questions please post it on the review. Constructive criticism is allowed, flames aren't. Special thanks to Lincoln859 for beta reading my chapter.**


	4. Adventures in Mt Moon

Chapter 4: Adventures in Mt. Moon

Ash and Brock were on their way towards Mt. Moon with Pikachu lying on Ash's shoulder and Ash's Pokémon egg secure safely in his backpack, Charmander was walking by his side. On the way Brock filled Ash in on a few things in the caves of the mountain. He had travelled inside Mt. Moon several times before in his free time so he knew what to expect from it.

"They say that a star fell on the mountain giving it mystical powers, and are also one of the few places in the world where you can find a Clefairy, but even then there still pretty difficult to find." Brock told Ash as they walked up the trail to the mountain.

"Maybe we'll be able to find one," Ash says hopefully.

Just as they reached the mouth of the caves into Mt. Moon Ash and Brock heard someone's screams. Thinking someone needed help they rushed in the direction to find a group of Zubat's ganging up on a person on the ground. He quickly scanned the Pokémon.

**Zubat, blind Pokémon with****supersonic powers****. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.**

Thinking fast Ash had Pikachu scare the group off with a Thundershock which sent them back into the cave. Once they left Ash and Brock rushed to the person's side to see if he was injured.

"Hey are you ok?" Ash asked concerned. Without warning the man jumped up and began hugging Ash.

"Wow you guys were the greatest!" The stranger hugged Ash with anime tears down his face.

"It was nothing really," Ash said his voice muffled.

I'm talking super fantabulastic, I mean two thumbs up way up the best rescue I ever had!" he shouted.

Pikachu happened to be in-between the two of them, so he was getting squished. This annoyed the electric Pokémon as he was having a hard time breathing, so he let out a small Thundershock electrocuting both Ash and the man. Brock and Charmander just sweat dropped as they fell to the floor while Pikachu sighed in relief from not being squished anymore.

Recovering quickly the man got up and dusted himself off. He had brown and wore glasses he was wearing a lab coat and a light blue shirt underneath with brown pants and boots.

"They say man's best friend is his Pokémon and with you two, I believe it," The stranger complimented Ash.

"Oh, that's nice," he said not sure how to take being complimented by him. The man then started going into rant about he was alive.

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" He said holding Ash's hands in thanks.

"Yeah, why were they attacking you?" Ash said curiously.

"Ash is right. Zubat are nocturnal creature so it's strange that they would attack you in broad daylight." Brock affirmed.

"My name's Seymour, Seymour the scientist. Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour the scientist." He answered as he pointed towards the sky in an overly dramatic fashion.

Ash and Brock just stared at him, both with similar thoughts. "Someone's off their rocker today." "Maybe the Zubat's drank all the blood from his head."

"As for the reason why the Zubat's attacked me it has something to do with the cave. Follow me I'll show you what I mean." Seymour said as he lead them into the cave.

To both Ash's and Brock's surprise the cave was lighted everywhere inside instead of the usual darkness you get from a cave.

"See, the cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights throughout the whole cave, but the Pokémon of the cave need the dark. These lights are upsetting them, making them confused and more aggressive." Seymour spoke sadly.

"This is why the Zubat attacked you in daylight. The lights are disturbing their normal habitat." Brock said

"Look over there. These Paras are trying to plant there mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up the Sandshrew over there." He pointed out. "That's why I'm here, to protect the cave and its Pokémon from trouble makers.

"But why would somebody harm the cave?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's because of the moon stone." Seymour frowned.

"Isn't the moon stone the meteor that was said to crash into this mountain, giving it its name?" Ash recalled what Brock told him earlier.

"Yes, that's the one. Many scientists have searched for the moon stone but to no avail. We've discovered after hours of research that the moon stone can evolve certain Pokémon, which is most likely why the attackers have come to this place." explained Seymour.

Seymour started going on a rant about his theory of the clefairy and the moon stone. The group just sweat dropped at his theories, the scientist had a creative imagination. "The moon stone belongs to the Pokémon here, we humans must not take it from them, don't you agree?" Seymour finished in Ash's face, which Ash just nodded at, uncomfortable of the close proximity.

Just then a pink figure with small horns and wings bounced by, carrying something in its hands. "That looks like a Clefairy!" gasped Brock. Ash scanned it with his trusty Pokédex.

**Clefairy the fairy Pokémon: This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. It is believed to live in Mt. Moon though this Pokémon is difficult to find. **

Ash felt the strong urge to capture Clefairy, but after hearing Seymour's story about them and the cave he felt, he immediately squashed the feeling. Just as Clefairy turned around the corner, the group heard it shout in panic.

Concerned, they rushed to aid Clefairy cornered by Meowth. "Don't be scared of Meowth," his menacing voice scaring the fairy Pokémon.

"What are you doing here?" sneered Meowth with his nasal voice.

"Protecting the cave and its Pokémon from trouble makers like you" Ash replied while Pikachu rushed to Clefairy's side to comfort it and protect it.

"Team Rocket is causing all this trouble isn't it, what a surprise," his voice full of sarcasm as he watched Meowth intently.

"Trouble?"

"Make that double"

(Insert Team Rocket motto.)

"Urgh, do you ever stop to listen to yourselves. I'm already getting a headache listening to that same rhyming song again" growled Ash in annoyance.

"You're just jealous that we won't let you join us," they mocked back.

"I don't have the low self-esteem to join you three idiots!" Ash roared back.

"It was you wasn't it?" Brock questioned them. "You put the lights in the cave not caring about its inhabitants."

"What a shame," Jessie smirked proudly at them.

"How would we ever forgive ourselves," James said insultingly.

"Hey Brock would you lend me a hand in getting rid of them?" Ash's game face was on as he tugged on a Pokéball at his belt.

"My pleasure." Brock pulled his own pokéball enlarging it.

Ash whispered to the two Pokémon by his side, "Pikachu, Charmander get Clefairy and Seymour out safely while we deal with Team Rocket, okay?" he asked seriously. Pikachu nodded and Charmander replied with an affirmative 'Char' and led the Clefairy and Seymour back outside the cave.

"Come on out Butterfree! Go!" they both exclaimed as the the spinning Pokéballs released Butterfree and a Zubat. Ash blinked in confusion, "A Zubat?"

"I managed to capture one before we entered the cave" Brock grinned.

"Koffing, Smog attack," James called out.

"Koffing!" Koffing shouted as he hovered above the battlefield releasing thick smoke.

"Blow it back with Whirlwind," Butterfree rapidly flutter his wings with Zubat right next to him him helping out. The smoke blew back to Team Rocket, the group blinking in confusion as the smoke whirled around them.

Ekans appearing from the smoke managed to surprise Butterfree and bit him. He cried out in pain falling to the ground. Koffing tackled Zubat with some force knocking it back against the cave wall.

Ash seeing that Ekans still had its teeth sinked on Butterfree called out to him to use Sleep Powder. Butterfree flapped his wings in front of Ekans releasing a green powder on its face as its grip loosened and fell asleep.

Zubat was getting back up again as Koffing was about to slam its body against him. Zubat dodged at the last moment, Brock taking the chance told him to use Supersonic. Zubat sent a high-pitched sound at Koffing who was confused and slammed into the sleeping Ekans.

"Whirlwind again and send them out of the cave," Butterfree flapped his wings again as the wind picked up and pushed the Team Rocket until they flew back and out of the cave.

"Alright, we did it!" Ash cheered as he high fived Brock who cheered as well.

"Excellent teamwork, Ash," He said returning Zubat.

Suddenly Ash stopped his cheering, "Hey wait a minute I didn't see Meowth with them."

"You're right!" Both realized that Meowth must've given them the slip and used the battle as a distraction to chase after Clefairy. He felt something tugging at his pants and saw a Sandshrew that was an odd green colour, its head tilted slightly, and pointing outside the cave. They quickly rushed out of the cave to catch up to Pikachu with Sandshrew rolling along.

Clefairy bounced out of the cave with Charmander and Pikachu right behind her. Seymour was panting as he tried his best to follow them.

"Wait, Clefairy, come back," he yelled.

Clefairy kept bouncing up the hill before Meowth caught up and stood intimidating the young Pokémon. Clefair seeing no option looked down and saw Charmander scaling the hill using Metal Claw, she jumped.

'Char!' Charmander called in surprise at seeing the pink Pokémon jump, dived and caught her as they both fell down below where he landed near the river almost having his tail go out when it was close to the water. Seymour and Pikachu slid down towards, checking to see if they were okay. Sighing happily that his tail flame didn't go out he spotted Meowth landing lightly in front of Clefairy.

"Alright, give Meowth that moon stone," Meowth threatened flicking his claws out.

"Meowth, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this," Seymour said trying placate him.

"No we can't," Meowth pounced on Clefairy but Pikachu tackled him before he could reach her. Clefairy clutched at her moon stone behind Charmander who stood protectively in front of her. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt at Meowth, blasting him away.

Ash and Brock found Pikachu and co. in time to see Meowth being blown away by a thunderbolt from Pikachu. "Is everyone alright?" Ash asked which everyone nodded at. Ash took his time to scan the new companion he picked up.

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it****digs****in dry places. It protects itself by****curling into a ball****.**

**-Shiny-**

Sandshrew gave an enthusiastic wave and giving his cry 'SANDSHREW!'

"Whoa a shiny Sandshrew," Ash rubbed the top of Sandshrew's head.

The group decided to rest for a while to eat something and learn more about Clefairy.

"Brock you know how to make Pokémon food?" Ash said resting on a rock.

"Yep, I made it myself, my own special recipe," Brock fed his Zubat some Pokéfood, he was chewing on it, happy at the taste. "The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokémon." Brock handed Ash some Pokéfood which he fed to Butterfree.

"I've been making this for years improving it, I'll make some more for the rest of your Pokémon as well." Brock fished out some ingredients from his backpack getting ready to some. Ash released the rest of his Pokémon to stretch their legs as well as not keeping them cooped up for too long.

"So little guy why are you here?" Ash asked the shiny Sandshrew as it nibbled on his Pokéfood. Pikachu talked with Sandshrew for a bit before he came back, doing his best to tell Sandshrew's story.

"So Sandshrew helped us because he was lonely. He was kicked out of his group because of being Shiny," He told the group. Everyone looked at Sandshrew in pity while Sandshrew lowered his head sadly.

"Why don't you come with us little guy," Ash said kindly, Sandshrew immediately perked up and gave a happy cry.

Meanwhile Pikachu conversed with Clefairy and Sandshrew in a friendly conversation. The two were becoming fast friends. Clefairy even told Pikachu where it was taking the moon stone and why it was important.

Ash just smiled happy that Pikachu could make friends so easily. He was broken from his musings when Pikachu called out to him. While Ash couldn't understand clearly he was saying, he understood what his intentions were as the two had formed a strong bond.

It seemed that Pikachu wanted the group to follow Clefairy, so they did. Clefairy led them on a hike up a trail that lasted a while. Night had settled in when Ash was about to ask where they were headed he spotted another cave.

"_This must be a hidden cave if it's all the way up here,"_ Ash mused.

Once inside they saw a giant circular shaped rock that slightly twinkled in certain areas. "Aww, it's the core of the moon stone," Seymour said in awe finally finding what he had been searching for.

Clefairy then jumped towards the stone where there was a slight gap in a ring of smaller stones around the large one. It then placed the small moon stone it had in the open space which caused it to glow a brilliant blue.

"Look, more Clefairy!" a large group of Clefairy started to surround the glowing moon stone. Simultaneously they all started to jump and dance around the stone chanting their name.

Pikachu talked with the Clefairy that led them there. Ash's Pokémon stared in wonder at the moon stone. Pikachu then came up to Ash to tell him something. "What's up Pikachu, do you know what they're doing?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pika, Pika Chu" he spoke.

"The Clefairy pray to the moon stone," Ash asked slowly trying to understand his partner. He still was learning how to better communicate with his pokemon, it was a slow process, but it was showing results.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu nodded happily.

"Is it because the moon stone fell from the heavens?" Seymour asked more to himself.

"Maybe the legends were true, it may have come from space after all," Brock added. Seymour then began to go into another one of his rants again until he was interrupted by Team Rockets untimely arrival.

"Stars, that's our cue," Meowth interrupted, Jessie and James by his side.

"Do you guys ever give up?" growled Ash at having to see them.

"Keep away from the moon stone or else," Seymour stood in front of them, trying to block their way.

"Or else? Are we being threatened," Jessie said scathingly.

"This moon stone belongs to the Clefairy," Seymour's legs were shaking as he said so. "Leave this cave at once."

Seymour valiantly attempted to protect the moon stone from Team Rocket but failed as he recklessly charged at them only to be tripped and lose his glasses.

"That wasn't fair" Ash exclaimed.

"All's fair in a Pokémon match boy." Jessie spoke as she and James released Koffing and Ekans.

"C'mon Pikachu/ Lets go Onix!" Ash and Brock shouted. Pikachu stood in front of Ash, electricity sparking from his cheeks and Onix roared at the duo. Ekans and Koffing shrank back fearfully at the size of the rock snake.

"Ekans use dig, Koffing use smokescreen" the duo commanded. Ekans burrowed itself into the ground while Koffing sprayed smoke everywhere, obscuring Ash and co. vision.

"Cough Cough….. A little smoke won't stop me, Pidgeotto Gust" he said as he threw her Pokéball in the air.

"Pidgaaaa!" she squawked as she blew the smoke away with. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Team Rocket escaped with the moon stone, leaving a crater on the spot where it had been on.

"Onix follow them underground" as the giant snake/rock Pokémon dug through the ground with Sandshrew following Onix.

Ash and Brock chased after Team Rocket leaving behind Seymour and the Clefairy.

A little while later…

Team Rocket was sliding down the mountain with the moon stone relishing in their victory until Onix arose from the ground in front of them crashing into them.

"We got them" Ash said as he and Brock caught up to them.

"Nice job Onix grab them now" Onix dived down preparing to capture the thieves.

"Koffing counterattack," James called frantically. Koffing rushed Onix head on and managed to block the rock/snake Pokémon's assault, temporarily knocking them both out..

"Onix!" Brock shouted in worry as he and Ash rushed to its side to see if it was okay. Sandshrew jumped from where he was hiding and bounced off Meowth's face, knocking him out rolling towards Ekans before it was viciously swatted away by Ekan's tail.

"Sandshrew!" Ash rushed to the small mouse Pokémon.

A figure poked its head out of the hole grabbing Ash's attention.

The figure turned out to be Seymour who was led by the group of Clefairy who confronted Team Rocket. Apparently Seymour reminded the Clefairy that the moon stone was their responsibility, so they should get it back no matter what.

The Clefairy stopped in front of Team Rocket and began waving their hands in a synchronized way while chanting their name.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked confused.

"Waving their fingers" James quipped while Ash face palmed at his answer.

"_The man has a strong grasp of the obvious,"_ Ash deadpanned.

"This is an attack the Clefairy use called the metronome" Seymour elaborated. "I've never seen them use metronome before so who knows what will happen.

Their questions were soon answered as the Clefairy suddenly stopped chanting. The group of Clefairy started glowing a bright whitish blue that emitted a strong energy. The ground cracked from its power before they released the energy in an orange beam that sent Team Rocket flying.

"Whoa, that was Hyper Beam!" Ash stared amazed at their power.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" they screamed into the sky until they were only a twinkle.

A shower of glowing fragments from the giant moonstone fell from the sky. It seemed that fragments of the moon stone were blown off from the metronome attack. Some of the fragments came into contact with the Clefairy which made them began to evolve. One by one they changed into the evolved form of Clefairy which was Clefable.

"Wow, the Clefairy evolved" Ash said in awe. Watching a Pokémon's evolution was always a captivating experience to Ash.

**Clefable: The evolved form of Clefairy. A Clefable uses its wings to skip lightly as if it were flying. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes. It has an acute sense of hearing. It can easily hear a pin being dropped nearly 1,100 yards away.** Dexter's mechanical voice informed.

Later that night….

Ash and the group managed to bring the moon stone back to the cave where the Clefairy/Clefable continued their praying. Seymour decided to stay with the Clefairy as it was still his dream to travel with them to outerspace.

In the morning Ash and Brock were about to leave when they were stopped by the same Clefairy and Sandshrew that had helped them in the cave. It carried a moon stone with it and jumped towards Pikachu while Sandshrew rolled towards Ash and bounced off his face.

'Sandshrew!' Clefairy, Sandshrew and Pikachu exchanged a few words with each other in Pokéspeech.

Both Pokémon exchanged a few words which Ash had trouble making out. Pikachu seemed to be happy after they finished their conversation as Clefairy walked up to Ash. Clefairy said something to Ash which he didn't understand so Pikachu explained it to him.

"What do they want?" Brock asked curiously.

"I think they wants to come with us" Ash realized.

"But what about your family at Mt. Moon?" Clefairy just smiled as it held Pikachu's hand. It seemed to have already made friends with Pikachu and Sandshrew was happy with Ash it seemed

"Alright then, I'd be glad to have you come with us." They jumped happily while Ash and Brock smiled at the exchange.

"Alright, welcome to the team" Ash said as he pulled two pokéball out which Clefairy and Sandshrew happily tapped sucking it inside. Pikachu caught the moon stone that fell from Clefairy's hands as the pokeball dinged signifying a successful capture. The pokeball then glowed before teleporting away.

"Aw, I forgot I already have a full party of Pokémon, so they were sent to Professor Oak's lab. Oh well I'll guess I'll transfer them when we get to Cerulean's Pokémon Center," Ash said, sad to see his new friends go.

Once they passed Mt. Moon they got back on the main road which had a sign for directions. "It says this way to Cerulean City… Hmm? There's something else scribbled here." Brock read

'Gary was here. Ash is a loser!' the note said. Ash grew a tick mark on his head and grits his teeth. For a moment Ash looked like he was gonna blow a gasket, but instead he just stomped off in the direction towards Cerulean while silently cursing Gary. Brock just silently followed careful not to laugh at his predicament; otherwise he would face the wrath of Ash, which he wasn't too keen on attempting. After all, Ash could still beat him in a battle.

Eventually Ash managed to cool down, deciding to check his new Pokémon's stats so he knew what level she was at.

**Clefairy**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability Magic Guard: Prevents indirect damage, such as from Hail, Toxic, Curse, or Leech Seed. It does not prevent status problems, but rather protects from damaging effects.**

**Moves: Double slap, Pound, Defense curl, Sing, Encore, Metronome.**

**Sandshrew**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability Sand Veil: Boosts evasion in sandstorm**

**Moves: Rollout, Rapid Spin, Swift, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Fury Swipes, Slash, Sandstorm.**

Ash marvelled at how many moves they already knew, and especially Clefairy's ability. While it was not too uncommon for Clefairy's species to have magic guard as ability, the ability alone was still very rare as there was only a small number of other species of Pokémon who could obtain it.

"_While she does have a pretty good set of moves, they're all normal types so that still leaves room for improvement. I'll have to see what other moves she can learn later when we reach Cerulean,"_ Ash mused

After walking for a few more miles the group finally arrived at Cerulean City. Both Brock and Ash were on their way to the nearby Pokémon center to rent a room when something caught their attention.

A crowd of people were gathered in front of a store where the police seemed to investigating the scene. There were rumours throughout the crowd about a robbery. Curious as to what had been stolen Ash asked this city's resident Officer Jenny.

It was a well-known fact that every police department had an Officer Jenny since their family was all identical to each other. The same could be said for every Pokémon center had an identical Nurse Joy. How that was physically possible was always a mystery to everyone.

After identifying themselves to Officer Jenny, they were told that thieves broke into the store the previous night, but had strangely only stolen a large vacuum and water hose.

The group was confused as to why these items would be stolen but decided to let the matter be and focus on their next objective. Brock left to do some stuff on his own which gained Ash's curiosity since he refused to tell him where he was going. He shrugged as he stopped by the Pokémon center to ask Professor Oak if he could have Clefairy for a bit so he could train her with his other Pokémon.

"Ash I've noticed that you have another Shiny Pokémon in your possession how do you manage to find such rare Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"Must be my charms," Ash joked and the Professor chuckled.

Once he got permission from the Professor, Ash took off to the outskirts of the city where he could train his Pokémon in peace.

Ash brought out all his Pokémon and was about to start training them when a bright light appeared in front of him. Opening his eyes, he saw a man in a dark blue cloak that was tattered and singed. His face had bruises and sweat poured down his face as he panted.

Ash and his Pokémon were shocked. Ash saw him clutching a blue egg with a black circle on top, which had three upside down mountains and a white patch on the side.

"Please take this egg," He held the egg out to him. Ash shakily took the egg from him.

"It is an honour, Chosen One," the man started to fade and change into a blue fire, swirling around for a few seconds before blasting towards Ash, a fierce burning overtaking him before he screamed, blacking out as the flames burned a symbol in his arm.

End


	5. Water Works

Tales of Ash: Kanto Chronicles!

For now though I want to hold off any relationships for Ash until he gets a little older. This will give me a chance to focus on the main story, especially since it's still pretty new.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Pokédex**

**It's been really a hard week for me so chapters aren't going as great but with my beta and co-writer Lincoln859 I thank him for support.**

Chapter 5: Water Works

Ash awoke, a bright light momentarily blinding him. He grabbed his head, shaking it as he felt an intense major migraine. The concerned faces of Pokémon surrounded him as he opened his eyes again, their eyes showing a great deal of worry. He winced, the pain in his head intensifying. He felt a light burn on his arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to draw his attention away from the head-splitting ache. He looked down at it, the light burning turning fuzzy feeling, one that felt soothing. It came from a symbol, glowing blue before it became a faint outline, hardly noticeable unless you looked closely.

It was an odd picture, a yellow circle with a strange, beak-like symbol just above it, curving down to the halfway point of the circle on each side. (The Aura Guardian Symbol)

"_What was that?" _Ash thought to himself as his headache died down.

"_That was the will of Aura," _An odd, multi-toned voice spoke.

"What, who?!" Ash turned his head around finding the voice but was only saw his Pokémon.

"_I'm in your head," _the voice said in its lilting tone.

"What? How are you in my head? Wait a moment, forget that. Why are you in my head?!" Ash said out loud, anger in his voice, making his Pokémon look around in confusion.

"_Aura has its own will and it has willed me to guide you on your journey," _the voice explained_. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Edward Harrison. I would advise for you to think your responses. People who talk to thin air do not tend to last long outside of an asylum." _It continued; amusement present in its odd, multi-faceted voice.

"_What's Aura?"_

"_Aura is the energy, or essence, of all living things. All Pokémon are able to use aura, it's actually the reason why they have such incredible abilities. Under normal conditions, humans are incapable of using, or even sensing Aura. It was a long time ago that one woman finally learned how to wield this mighty force, and taught it to others. This was thanks to one of the legendaries, who gave it to her in order to stop a war. This order soon grew large, an order that was devoted to peace, protection, and honour. We were known as the Aura Guardians. _

_I am one of those called Aura Keeper, the successors of Aura Guardians. Our job is to protect humanity and Pokémon, teach others the ways of Aura, and discover new ways to advance ourselves. Naturally, Aura is an incredibly complicated thing, and there are very few of us, though we are fairly widespread. You have potential, which is why Aura has guided me towards you. You no doubt have many questions for me, but I cannot answer them all now. You will learn of them in time, so please be patient. You will only cause yourself needless strife for seeking answers before you are ready to hear them. Now, you may call me Ed or Mentor.'_

Ash's head was spinning, and he collapsed back onto the ground. His head hurt again, but this time it was from the overload of information. Why couldn't he ask questions? He heard a sigh in his head.

'_I am not discouraging you from asking questions. You will need to do that to learn after all. Still, there are certain things that I cannot answer, which is why I do not want you to ask them. Things such as why you have been chosen by Aura, or most of the things about the Aura Guardians that are floating around in your head. Whatever was responsible for the loss of the Aura guardians did not leave much information behind." _Ash frowned at the voice.

Still, there wasn't much he could do. There was a symbol branded on his arm and a disembodied voice in his head. Might as well go along with it for now.

"_So what are we going to learn today, uh... Ed?" _

"_The first thing all potentials learn of course. How to draw upon the Aura inside you. Still, it would be remiss of us to train you without first training your companions. So go ahead and train them, we can begin your training afterwards."_ Well, at least that, if nothing else, made sense. His friends needed training as well.

So he began again, having Pidgeotto practice on her evasive skills and speed by having Pikachu shoot thunderbolt attacks at her as well as improve Pikachu's accuracy, the ability to draw on large amounts of power in a short time, and hitting a high speed target.

He helped Scyther improve the speed of his air slashes on Nidorino, which helped him build his defence for when he couldn't block, and helped his dodging. The air slashes were sent to him at high speed; needless to say Nidorino learned how to dodge very quickly.

Ash wanted to give Clefairy more battle experience, so he had her spar with Charmander. To his surprise she managed to hold off against him well, and even seemed to have a liking towards battling, which was slightly uncommon amongst her kind since they were usually more of the passive type of Pokémon.

He also had the two work on a new move, 'brick break'. It was a fighting type move that would suit them both, and was similar to pound, though it was a lot stronger. The move required the user to build energy in the arm, and then release the spike of energy as it hits its target. It could even remove moves like light screen or reflection, which would definitely come in handy later on.

"_Are we going to learn how to make super big balls of energy or shoot blasts of energy out of our hands or,"_ Ash was practically jumping around in excitement now that he'd put some thought into it. What kid wouldn't get excited about the thought of commanding some of the powers that Pokémon did? His excitement overwhelmed the lack of trust he had for the strange voice quite easily, and he was already beginning to accept the oddities in his life.

"_To draw on aura you must first learn how to meditate." _Edward said in a teaching voice. Edward feeling that Ash was going to open his mouth again, so he cut the boy off.

"_Close your mouth and open your mind," _Edward said sternly_. "Clear your head of all distractions."_

Ash tried to do it but as soon as he thought of nothing, he was thinking again.

"_Feel the energy in your body, the fire in your belly, the same warmth you felt as you held the egg," _Edward said slowly. Ash soon felt weightless, light. Only focusing on the warm feeling he felt earlier, immersing himself in it as he concentrated and he felt the warmth, it was soothing as he latched onto the sensation.

After another hour, he felt the fire spread through his body opening his eyes he saw one of the many amazing sights he ever saw. Aura was all around him, small light brown dots in the sky moving south, he recognised them as a flock of Pidgey, light blue spots in the river that were water Pokémon, the energy circulating through the bodies of Pokémon, all different colours ins rivers and eddies, whirlpools and tornadoes, swirling in perfect unison and peace with each other. He stood, staring, captivated by the sight.

"_I would never have expected you to unlock Aura sight so soon,"_ Edward said, impressed by his new apprentice. After Ash closed his eyes again, exhaustion overtook him, panting from the energy expended from his first time using aura.

"_That's enough for today we'll train for a few more days before your gym battle, and I know you have one because I can read your surface thoughts,"_ Ash nodded continuing to train more with his Pokémon, specifically more with Charmander. He felt he'd been neglecting his starter a little recently, and he tried to make up for it now.

When the sun began to set Ash decided to return his Pokémon for the day, heading off to the Pokémon centre for the night. He made sure his Pokémon were healed and his Pokémon eggs put safely in an incubator. Later that night he looked up some info on Cerulean's gym, which he learned used water type Pokémon. After some thinking, he looked up the types the rest of the gyms used. He stayed up for a while thinking of a plan for his battle with at the gym tomorrow, before eventually succumbing to the exhaustion of the day.

Ash awoke early in the morning to finish his strategy for his gym battle. From what he had learned the Cerulean gym used water type Pokémon. Pikachu was his first choice so he would have the advantage, and seeing the way that Scyther and Nidorino trained he couldn't decide which one to choose. He continued his training with Aura, trying to get used to the energy in his body, so he meditated and trained even more, Edward giving helpful pointers from time to time. He made more progress after a few days, making improvements as he watched each of his Pokémon train. At the end of every training session, he would stay back to continue working with Charmander for another hour. On the last day he made his decision choosing Scyther for his second Pokémon, promising Nidorino that he would be first for the next gym battle.

He arrived back at the Pokémon centre, completely unsurprised to see Brock swooning over Nurse Joy. Turning all his Pokémon for recovery, he went back to his room and took notes of his Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses, implementing them into his training program that he was preparing, because what he was doing now was pretty much an average effort to being a Pokémon trainer and he did promise to be the very best.

"_Okay, I'll use Pikachu and Scyther for the gym battle,"_ he concluded.

A few minutes later Ash found the gym. The gym was a dome shaped building with a statue of a Dewgong laying on top of it. With utmost confidence in himself and his Pokémon, Ash went inside, determined to win, only to be confused by what he saw.

Instead of a gym it appeared to a synchronized swimming performance taking place. There was a huge crowd, utterly entranced in watching the performance of three young girls.

All three seemed to be around the same height but had different hair colours. One had long, wavy midnight blue hair, another had shoulder length and shiny pink hair, and the last had long golden orange locks, similar to the blue haired one. They all had athletic bodies that weren't too overly muscular, but it made them slim, fit and toned; it helped when all three were beautiful looking which explained why many of the crowd were males. Hey he may look dumb; but he had an admiration for the opposite gender.

"_Maybe those three girls are in charge. I'll see if I can ask them what's going on after the show,"_ he resolved. Charmander stayed rooted to the spot, cheering for the three girls, and Ash had to pull him away before too long as Pikachu watched in amusement.

After about an hour their swimming routine was finished with the audience cheering and clapping enthusiastically, including Ash and unsurprisingly Charmander. He himself was slightly impressed with their performance, despite not being really too interested in these kinds of things.

Soon the girls left and so did the audience, leaving Ash to look for them in the back room. The further he went the more it seemed like the place was an aquarium instead of a gym, though Charmander was a bit twitchy being in a space filled with so much water. Ash saw his dilemma and was about to recall him when he was interrupted by the sound of giggling girls.

"The crowd was like, totally awesome." A female carefree voice was down the hall.

"I know it was like, totally great Daisy. That dive you did was perfect" Another spoke.

"The practice really paid off" the one now known as Daisy said.

"Totally!" a third agreed as they all laughed.

Ash recognized the girls as the ones in the performance earlier. "Excuse me-" he started but was soon cut off by the pink haired one.

"I'm sorry but if you want an interview you have to like, call our manager" she drawled out, her eyes turned from perky to uninterested.

"No it's not that-," he said trying to explain to them.

"We don't do autographs" she said, exasperated, cutting him off again.

"I don't really want one, all I want to know is if this is a gym and if it is then I wanted to challenge the leader to a gym match." He was sceptical of this place, wondering if it was really the gym.

"Well it sure is a gym."

"So who are you then?"

"We are the sensational sisters, I'm Daisy," the blonde said as she flipped her hair.

"Violet," the bluenette smiled at Ash.

"And I'm Lily!" the pinkette shook Ash's hand.

"The three of us are the gym trainers." They all finished together.

"So is the whole swimming routine a side job then?"

"More or less, but it's really more of a hobby. We pool our money to make a big splash." They giggled at the pun. Ash just sweat-dropped at the three's antics.

~**Break~**

"Alright then I challenge all of you." He spoke with full confidence.

"Uh we don't feel like battling anymore" Violet voiced as she put her arms under her chest which Ash was trying hard not to look at but then he realised that he wouldn't have a gym battle. No gym battle meant no badge.

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded angrily, he trained his ass off for week to get the badge and he was told no. Unacceptable!

"We just got beaten by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town. It was just one defeat after another, my eyes are still spinning from the losses" Violet finished lamely. Ash's forehead was practically broadcasting the amount of ticks it had.

"We practically had to rush all of our Pokémon to the Pokémon center." Lily sighed sadly.

"This is the only one left," Lily pulled a Pokéball out though Ash wondered where she pulled it out from since she was still in her swimming outfit before shaking his head off before his thoughts started trailing to where it shouldn't be. Edward chuckled with mirth at the thoughts of his young apprentice as he watched the scene unfold before him.

She released the Pokémon which was disappointingly a weak looking Goldeen that flailed on the ground pathetically.

"Is that really all that you guys have left?" Ash asked disappointedly, his anger almost vanished as soon as he caught sight of the Goldeen. It was just so pathetic outside of water, flopping up and down on the ground like a Magikarp.

"If we trained it more and evolved it into Seaking then we could use it, but all it can use right now is horn attack." Violet folded her arms over her head sheepishly, crushing Ash's hope of winning a badge. Ash sighed dejectedly and lowered his head, depressed.

"I know what you want," Daisy spoke. She clapped her hands several times, "Seel!" A few moments later a small white otter-like Pokémon with a horn emerged from the water and hopped onto the platform.

The sea lion Pokémon waddled over to Daisy opening its mouth to reveal a small raindrop-shaped badge. Daisy took it and held it towards Ash. "This is what you want right? Here take it."

"Thanks but I really don't feel comfortable just taking the badge, I'd rather earn it." Ash stared at the badge, his face creased with a frown.

"As noble as that is if you want to compete in the Pokémon league then you'll need this badge. It's ok, just take it." She urged as she held it in front of his face.

Ash was feeling conflicted, on one hand he would need the badge to enter the Pokémon league, but on the other hand he felt that he may be taking the easy way out of earning the badge, even if he put too much effort in training his Pokémon to not accept the badge.

"Hold it right there!" a shrill voice intervened. Ash looked to the stands to find young girl around Ash's age with orange hair that was in a ponytail to the side of her head, a yellow tank top which showed off her midriff, with red suspenders tied to her light blue denim shorts that showed off her legs and white and red tennis shoes.

The red head jumped from the stands toward the group.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Ash couldn't help but ask, curious of the new girl that showed up.

"I'm the fourth sensational sister, Misty." she smirked confidently. Ash could feel the amount of pride and confidence at her declaration.

"There are only three sensational sisters and one runt." Violet jabbed getting a growl from Misty. Seeing the animosity between them, he wisely stayed on the sidelines not getting involved. That was one of the very first things Brock had told him about girls.

"Back so soon? I thought you said you wouldn't come back until you became a water Pokémon master. Well?" She taunted, drawing out the final word.

"Did you become a great water Pokémon master?" Daisy questioned with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"T-that's not the point. I came back because I heard you guys turned our family's gym into swimming performance!" she practically screamed causing Ash to wince from the volume of her voice.

"You can't just give out the cascade badge like that. You're ruining the gym's image." She continued and turned to Ash. "Since these three can't battle, I'll take their place. It'll be a 2v2 match normal gym rules got it?" Ash grinned and nodded, excited that he would get the chance to earn the badge after all.

Both took their positions on the water field as they stared each down.

"Alright then I'll start things off, I choose you Staryu!" Out came a star fish-like Pokémon with brown colours and a jewel in its center.

**Staryu the star shape Pokémon: Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.**Dexter informed.

"Well then I'll start with Scyther," Scyther came out bowing in front of Ash opening his eyes slowly. Misty screamed in fright at the bug Pokémon.

"Oh why did I have to face against a bug Pokémon?" Misty whined with anime tears rolling down her face.

Misty shook off her fear of bugs and got into her battle mode. "Alright Ash, you can have the first move."

"Thank you Misty. Let's start with Agility, and chain it with Quick Attack." Scyther's body radiated a dull silver before he vanished and appeared in front of Staryu.

"Dive into the water to avoid it" Misty knew she would be in trouble if she hadn't said that. Staryu managed to avoid Scyther's blade by an inch and immediately dove in the water but that gave Ash his opening.

"Cross Style: Dragon Twister and chain it with Air Slash," Scyther put his blades in a cross motion in front of his chest before spinning and appearing in front of Ash as an explosion of water blew Staryu out of the water in the air.

"Quick, counter with water gun." Misty yelled frantically, she didn't know what happened or the amount of damage if air slash connected with her Staryu, but she couldn't risk it hitting her Pokémon.

Just before the water gun hit Scyther, he slashed upwards to defend himself, not having enough time to charge his air slash. He was sent crashing into the water.

"Yes, now use Rapid Spin underwater," Staryu dived again underwater where he started to spin towards Scyther, the bug Pokémon still stunned from the water gun. Staryu hit him underwater, attacking the Pokémon repeatedly, blasting the oxygen from the creature even as Scyther tried to reach the surface, still dodging the speeding Star Pokémon that was heading his way. Breaking the surface, he climbed back on the platform, breathing heavily.

"Scyther can you keep fighting?" Scyther nodded as he stood up, determined to win this battle for his trainer. Staryu dived back on the platform awaiting his mistress' order.

"Get in close with quick attack then follow it up with Fury Cutter," Ash called out with a determined smirk.

"Use swift before he gets too close," Misty commanded, her heart in this battle.

Scyther stepped off the platforms at high-speed, zooming in on Staryu, dodging the stars headed his way, careful not to get hit, flipping over a few stars before making a downward slash on top of Staryu before he sliced and diced the Starfish Pokémon. Staryu cried out in pain. Misty worried called out quickly.

"Dive in the water and use Recover." Staryu gave a weak 'Hyaa!' and splashed back.

"Cross Style: Hammerfall!" Scyther nodded and propelled himself in the air. Misty confused by the new moves he was showing was really hoping for Staryu to fully recover before the attack hit Staryu. Scyther touched the roof with one foot, and in an instant was diving down towards Staryu, giving off a silver-green glow. The green meteor hit the pool, an explosion of water rocketing both Pokémon out of the water. Staryu fainted as the jewel in the center stopped glowing, staying a dull red. Scyther was panting heavily but he stood up on the platform.

"Good job Staryu, you deserve a good rest," the Pokémon was sucked back in his pokéball as she took out another pokéball. "Come on Starmie!"

Out came the evolved version of Staryu. Starmie was purple in color with more edges added to its body, along with a ruby jewel in its center. Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon before him.

**Starmie: The multi-colour glowing of its core is believed to be a method of communication inside the species. Starmie's core is most commonly seen as red in colour, which may be a relaxed or dormant signal as according to the Starmie communication system.**

Ash returned Scyther and smirked, "You're up Pikachu." Misty paled slightly when Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the platform. She knew her water Pokémon were at a major disadvantage; one strong electric attack could very well end the match for her.

"You may have the honours this time Misty," Ash said politely. Misty grinned slightly despite her situation. She knew that she most likely was going to lose if Ash's Pikachu was at least as strong as Scyther, but she'd make Ash work to get a win.

"Starmie start with bubble-beam." An intense beam of small bubbles blasted from the jewel, rocketing towards the little mouse Pokémon.

"Thunderbolt," and with that one word, Pikachu let loose a massive bolt of electricity, the high voltage shot completely shredding the little bubbles, the deceptively weak-looking things exploding as they came into contact with the bolt, before the yellow electricity continued on towards Misty's Pokémon.

"Evade it with minimize!" Misty called as Starmie's body shrunk in size just enough to dodge the thunderbolt. Misty smirked at Ash's surprised face. She had just started training her Pokémon to evade super effective moves and minimize was one of them.

"Now strike with gyro ball!" Starmie glowed silver and spun rapidly towards Pikachu with great speed.

"Dodge with agility!" Thanks to Pikachu's speed he managed to avoid Starmie's attack, landing lightly on another platform.

"Keep it up Starmie don't let it get away." Pikachu barely managed to avoid Starmie's assault as it continued to gain more speed. Ash seeing this quickly changed strategies.

"Add double team with your agility." Pikachu split into several images of itself as him and his copies danced around the confused Starmie who had stopped its assault, not knowing which Pikachu to attack.

"Starmie spin and use swift on all the Pikachu's!" Misty called trying to gain control of the battle again. Starmie spun while shooting the familiar stars of energy in all directions hitting all the Pikachu, though the real one wasn't among them. Misty began panicking, frantically looking for Pikachu, but to no avail.

"_Where is it hiding, I can't have Starmie use the water for coverage or else she'll be doomed if she's struck by an electric attack…"_ Suddenly realization hit Misty.

"That's it the water!" she realized too late.

Ash smirked victoriously; "Come out and end this with thunderbolt!" he called confidently. Pikachu emerged from the pool of water behind a shocked Starmie with sparkling cheeks.

**Boom!**

Everyone in the room was startled as a giant machine crashed through the gym's wall. At the top of the machine were three familiar figures that caused Ash to groan.

"Prepare for trouble!" A high, happy female voice began.

"And make it double!" An equally happy, low male voice contributed.

"To protect the world from devastation." The woman said, striking a pose.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." The man said, putting on a pose similar to his partner.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" She said, seeming as though the words meant a great deal to her.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The man continued, smiling at the woman.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" A little Pokémon cried as it jumped up between the posing pair.

"Seriously? You guys are still following me? That's a bit creepy." Ash commented.

"Weez here for the gym's Pokémon and ya Pikachu not you, brat," the nasally voice of Meowth spoke.

"Don't test me!" Ash threatened, his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Oh I'm shaking," Jessie mocked, her smirk still on her face.

"Would you do the honours Meowth?" James requested

"My pleasure." Meowth pulled a lever that started the machine up. The machine had a giant tube that sucked up some of the gym's water before shooting it at Ash and company, who couldn't dodge in time. Everyone fell into the pool as Meowth had the machine suck up the gym's water again.

"They're gonna take all the Pokémon at this rate!" Misty cried as Seel was sucked up in the tube.

"Forget the Pokémon what about my hair!" the blue headed sister whined.

"_Well now I know who stole that vacuum at the store. I gotta get everyone out the pool somehow, maybe if can get to that lever I can stop the vacuum."_ Ash thought.

"_Use your aura and hit the lever, the amount of power you can make should be able to turn the lever off." _Edward advised.

Ash got up onto one of the platforms after a great deal of effort, Team Rocket focused upon the Pokémon rather than the humans. He reached for that warm feeling he had grown to love, and it rushed to him like a along lost friend, the power swelling up within him. It answered his will with eagerness, light blue energy coalescing in his palm as it grew to a size of a Pokéball, swiftly becoming solid.

He willed it to strike the lever, and in but a moment the orb rocketed into the machine, turning it off and continuing to strike Meowth before exploding, burning the creature as he coughed in the smoke.

"Why do you always have to ruin our plans?" Jessie growled as she pulled out her Pokéball.

The girls safely swam to the side of the pool, Ash getting ready to battle the Team Rocket trio.

"I can't just let you take these Pokémon from them you thieves!" Ash yelled as he brought out his own Pokéball.

"Ekans go!" The serpent Pokémon slithered menacingly in front of Ash.

"Clefairy to the battlefield!" Clefairy floated protectively in front of Ash.

"Oh! It's so cute!" the girls squealed in delight at the pink Pokémon.

"Ha! The pink puffball again! Ekans bite!" Ekans opened its jaw ready to strike down the fairy.

"Minimize!" Clefairy immediately shrunk down as Ekans sailed above her. "Now use sing!"

Returning back to her normal size, she began to sing a soft melody before she was tackled from behind by Koffing. Clefairy hit the wall hard and fell down. Ash and the girls gasped at the move.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ash was boiling with rage at the low move, his amber eyes glowing blue as his aura was responded to his emotions.

"_Calm down, you're Pokémon is fine she just needs the right opportunity to take them down,"_ Edward said placating Ash. Ash calmed down a bit but he was still filled with anger.

"Pathetic, I think we'll be able to steal these Pokémon after all," Jessie smirked cruelly,

"Metronome," Ash whispered, the others couldn't hear it but with Clefairy's hearing range she was able to hear it. Getting up slowly, she began to chant and waved her hands around.

"_C'mon give me something good!"_ As she finished chanting, her fist glowed with power and Ash's eyes widened in excitement.

"Aim it at the ground!" Clefairy smashed her fist into the ground with incredible force, her focus punch sending the trio into the water. Ash rushing to the machine turned the lever on and they were sucked up in their own machine.

"Well now I know what it feels like to all washed up" James summed up their situation lamely.

"We're blasting off again!" They cried as the vacuum sucked them up.

"Not this time," Ash opened the hatch in the vacuum that opened and left the sopping wet trio. "Call the authorities."

Soon after Officer Jenny led them away to their jail cells, the Pokémon were set free and the pool was back to normal.

**~At sundown~**

"It's too bad we didn't get to finish our match." Misty smiled, a little too happy about the situation.

"Yeah, and I was about to win to," Ash replied glumly, put out that he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Well at least no one lost or was hurt." Lily optimistically spoke.

"Oh well, I guess I won't be getting that cascade badge." Ash hung his head in depression.

"Wrong."Ash turned to Daisy who held the badge up to Ash. "We're giving this badge to you."

"Aww come one, how come he gets the badge when he didn't even win?" complained Misty.

"Misty you know if Ash's Pikachu had fired and hit Starmie with that thunderbolt then that would have finished it." Daisy admonished while Misty pouted, kicking the floor while making everyone chuckle at her temper tantrum.

"So Misty now that that's settled what do you plan on doing?" Violet spoke.

"What do you mean?" Misty responded confused.

"She means what do you plan on doing now. Will you stay here or continue on your journey to become a water Pokémon master?" Daisy explained.

Misty stood still for a while contemplating until Ash suggested an idea. "Well you could always travel with me."

"Huh?" was Misty's intelligent response.

"I mean I already have someone else travel with me so what's one more gonna do. Besides I hear it could be fun to travel with company rather than do it alone."

Misty only took a moment to register and process what Ash said before she responded. "Hmm well why not." Her sisters cheered quietly, glad that Misty couldn't bug them about the gym.

As if hearing what they thought Misty shot them an evil smirk. "Don't think you guys are off the hook yet. If you don't get yourselves into gear the Pokémon league could revoke our status as gym leaders and take the building from us. So in order to prevent this I'm gonna call in a replacement representative to teach you guys the proper way to be gym leaders while I'm gone."

"Promise me that you try your hardest and be on your best behaviour" Misty demanded. All three sisters booed causing Misty to shoot them a nasty glare that made them all flinch, including Ash.

"What was that?" Misty said in a sweet but devilish voice.

"W-we promise Misty!" the girls yelped in fear. Misty nodded in satisfaction, unaware that the three had discreetly crossed their fingers behind their back. Ash just chuckled at the sisters' predicament before he and Misty said their goodbyes.

"I bet she gets Ash as her boyfriend," Lily whispered to Daisy.

Smirking at the thought she replied confidently "No bet."

Ash turned to Misty, "We can leave in the morning after I heal my Pokémon and meet up with Brock, my other companion. Until then gather whatever you need and meet me back at the Pokémon center at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow. Sound good?"

Misty nodded as they went their separate ways. On his way to the center Ash held his two gym badges admiring them. "We're getting closer to our goal Pikachu, just six more left to we qualify for the Indigo League." Ash scratched the cute little mouse Pokémon behind the ears, getting a small, satisfied 'Chaaaa' in response.

Ash checked his Pokémon into the center where he saw Brock striking up a conversation with Nurse Joy with a love struck look on his face. Exhaustion finally caught up with Ash as he made his way to the room he rented. When he reached the bed, thinking of the day's events and what was to come in the future, the warm, soft, and fluffy bed welcomed Ash as he passed out from the day he had.

The next morning Misty came at the scheduled time at the center to meet Ash. She spotted Ash collecting his Pokémon from Nurse Joy while what she assumed was Ash's companion was flirting with Nurse Joy.

Misty's eye twitched, and she marched over to Brock and yanked on his ear.

"Well you ready to go Ash?" she asked impatiently. Ash nodded while silently laughing at Brock.

"Good then let's go!" she said pulling Brock with her.

"Owww! Watch the ear. Goodbye Miss Joy, it seems my time here has run out, but fret not for destiny shall bring us together again." He cried anime tears as Misty pulled him out the center with a laughing Ash following.

"_I can already tell they'll be great friends,"_ Ash internally joked as the three headed for their next destination.

End

**Garm88: To answer his question yeah the egg is not going to change anytime soon but there will be more surprise Pokémon and the advice on calling his Pokémon's name every time is helpful.**

**Lightningblade49: Scyther will be making a sword style, think of him as mix with some swordsmen from other anime.**

**hero of all: I've been getting this a lot but I can't possibly describe everything… yet. I'm still an amateur writer so I'm trying my best to fill in everything with my busy schedule. Oh and Ash will get an awesome Pokémon like Salamence or Gyarados. **

**WhiteEagle1985: Thank you for the support, your comments makes me continue writing.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks for the review, I hope to continue making this story good.**


End file.
